ProwlxBulkhead Fifty Sentences
by NeoNix
Summary: TFA: The Fifty Sentences pairing challege, done here for Prowl/Bulkhead. Please read and review!


Author's Note: Wrote these because there is a sad lack of this pairing in the fandom and it's far too sweet to just let die.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Transformers: Animated _and make no profit from this. Should Hasbro ever get bored of their brainchild however, I'd be more than happy to haul it away for them!

* * *

**o0o**

1. Introduction

When he was first introduced to the ninjabot Bulkhead couldn't help but stare.

2. Love

Watching Bulkhead paint for hours on end, Prowl couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be loved as much as the other bot did his craft.

3. Innocence

"Don't be ashamed of it, it's part of what makes you so charming."

4. Mother Nature

Even though she was still only a child, Sari's budding Women's Intuition told her Bulkhead's sudden appreciation for Mother Nature's beauty wasn't only to do with his growing interest in art.

5. Teamwork

It had been quite an unexpected but pleasant surprise to the young Prime how well the seemingly most ill-matched pair on his team worked together.

6. Foreign

Most mechs would have scoffed at the idea of Bulkhead being adept at something as intricate as Space-Bridge engineering, laughing that anything not involving smashing something to bits was an entirely foreign concept to that 'hulking mudflap'. Prowl was not one of these mechs.

7. Sorrow

"It was nothing Prowl, I just thought you looked like you needed cheering up…I'm-I'm really glad you like it though…"

8. Flowers

Prowl was impressed and touched when Bulkhead presented him with the beautifully rendered sketch of a rose, the bigger mech shyly explaining that he knew the ninjabot would not approve of uprooting a real flower for his gift.

9. Light

Seeing the normally stoic Prowl's face light up into a soft smile of gratitude made the hours Bulkhead had spent perfecting his gift more than worth while.

10. Happiness

Bumblebee's claim that Prowl wouldn't know happiness if it bit him in the aft was far from true, the feeling that had started blooming stronger and stronger in his spark every time the ninjabot was close to Bulkhead was proof of that.

11. Trouble Lurking

As he felt his previously cold spark begin to open and warm to the seemingly most unlikely of other mechs, Prowl couldn't have known what was in store for him; lurking just out of sight whilst waiting for its opportunity to strike.

12. Dark

Despite his size Bulkhead was known to be a very gentle bot, but the dark fury that crossed his face-plates plates at the sight of Prowl pinned and helpless beneath Lockdown, made even the fearsome bounty hunter wish he'd been able to resist temptation.

13. Seeking Solace

The other Earth Autobots had all sworn they'd bring the Lockdown to justice for what he tried to do to their team mate, but Bulkhead's servo resting tentatively on his shoulder was what gave Prowl more comfort than anything else.

14. Grey

Even when his recovery was slow and the whole world seemed bleak and grey, Prowl knew there was one bot he could always count on to be there for him.

15. Breakthrough

It was strange, he'd gone through countless hours of forced therapy from Ratchet, pep-talks from Optimus, cringingly awkward offers to 'talk about it' from Bumblebee, and yet a single gentle, nervous hug from Bulkhead was beginning of the breakthrough Prowl needed to begin to move on from the dark fear and depression that had for so long gripped his spark.

16. Heaven

He knew he'd always admired and looked up to Prowl but the heavenly feeling that blossomed in his spark when the smaller bot gently laid a servo upon his own was truly unexpected.

17. Drive

"He's out for a drive with Prowl, Bumblebee. Yes I know it's the third time this week."

18. Memory

Prowl had always had a good set of memory circuits (a bot needed them to learn all those Circuit-Su braces after all) but when Bulkhead accidentally brushed a servo over his inner-thigh whilst reaching for something he dropped, every memory circuit seemed to burn out to make way for the wonderful sensation.

19. Hold My Hand

"Don't be afraid, if you grip too hard I promise I'll tell you."

20. Eyes

The first time Prowl showed him what was behind his visor Bulkhead thought he could quite happily stare forever into the two golden pools that were his lover's eyes.

21. Misfortune

Bumblebee's audio-shattering shriek and the loud _'CLANG'_ of the shuriken that followed straight after were what alerted the other members of the base the mini-bot had just had the misfortune of blundering in on a certain pair of mechs at a rather crucial 'first' moment.

22. Smile

Prowl knew the smile Bulkhead wore when others teased him about his size or clumsiness was as fake as they come, but he also knew the ones the other mech gave him when he did his best to comfort him were completely real.

23. Silence

Bumblebee could never understand how Bulkhead and Prowl could enjoy just sitting by each other in silence, one meditating, one painting, for hours on end.

24. Questioning

"What could that brainless mudflap ever hope to offer you that I couldn't kid?"

25. Blood

A silver hook gleamed over his main fuel line, the point drawing a trickle of energon, as Lockdown made up his mind that if he couldn't have Prowl, nobot would.

26. Breathe Again

Only when an exhausted Ratchet finally announced the ninjabot was out of danger could Bulkhead breathe again.

27. Rainbow

The first thing Prowl saw when his optics onlined from a darkness he thought he'd never wake from were Bulkhead's blue optics, still shining with long shed tears, which to Prowl was a sight more beautiful than any rainbow.

28. Fortitude

Though Lockdown's second attack had been far more brutal than his first, the love he now shared with Bulkhead gave Prowl the fortitude to put the black experience behind him a lot quicker than he had the first time.

29. Vacation

"Hmph, his armor was clean half an hour ago now you two are just on vacation!"

30. Insanity

Prowl's optic twitched, the ninjabot convinced he'd soon be pleading not-guilty on grounds of insanity to the Cybertronian penal system if Ratchet tried to give either him or Bulkhead one more lecture on safe-interfacing in full audio-shot of Bumblebee.

31. Cat

Waking up one day with the ears of an Earth feline was made much more agreeable to Prowl when Bulkhead began rubbing behind them.

32. Tears

Sometimes he could still hear the cruel taunts other mechs had thrown at him because of his size and clumsiness, but when his lover kissed him and whispered sweet endearments in his audios the only tears that would prick in Bulkhead's optics were those of joy.

33. Under the Rain

"They're out again Bumblebee and yes I know it's raining; I guess it didn't bother them."

34. Night

The first night Prowl had invited him back to his quarters would forever remain as one of the most terrifying and wonderful experiences of Bulkhead's life.

35. Expectations

One of the first things that had drawn Bulkhead to the other mech was that unlike seemingly every other transformer he met, the ninjabot didn't instantly expect him to fail at whatever he tried.

36. Stars

Sometimes when he spent long nights looking up at the stars he missed Cybertron but those feelings didn't last long; Earth was where his love was and that made it home.

37. Precious Treasure

Bulkhead couldn't understand how other transformers thought Prowl was sparkless, not when the other mech valued even the most seemingly insignificant life as if it was the most precious treasure in the universe.

38. Abandoned

Bulkhead was more than a little relieved when Prowl finally abandoned the perch on his tree to join the larger mech down below, it was pretty fraggin' embarrassing to be jealous of a _plant!_

39. No Time

"B-Bulkhead wait, we d-don't-_ah!_-have time for this right now!" "Slag to that, I've waited all week for this and I'm not waiting a moment longer for something as stupid as a briefing from that aft-head Sentinel!"

40. Dreams

"What did you dream about last night?" "...I'll tell you when we're alone."

41. Rated

"Hey Prowl wanna watch this movie I got from Sari? It's called "The Howling" so I guess it's a documentary about wolves, dunno why it's rated so high though."

42. Standing Still

Once when he saw a human female mourning her mate who had passed away from old age, Bulkhead realised how glad he was that time practically stood still for his people.

43. Two Roads

"For spark's sake Bumblebee, I don't know which road they took!"

44. Dying

When Prowl had whispered "Be my bondmate?" in his audio in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Bulkhead was sure his spark stopped beating for a moment with the surprise and unbelievable, unfathomable happiness.

45. Illusion

He'd been terrified to take that final step towards awakening, terrified the bond he and he and Prowl had formed the night before would vanish like one of the smaller bots holograms come the rising of the sun; nothing more than a beautiful, wonderful dream. But as he felt the ninjabot send a soft pulse of love to stir him from recharge, Bulkhead knew it was no illusion.

46. Family

"Well Prowl I've found out why you've been purging every morning, congratulations."

47. Creation

The first moment Ratchet handed Bulkhead the sparkling he and Prowl had created together was probably the most perfect he'd ever known.

48. Childhood

For various reasons, neither Prowl or Bulkhead had had particularly happy childhoods, but both were determined with all their sparks that this would not be the case for their sparkling.

49. Stripes

Bulkhead always tried desperately to stay firm when he and Prowl were attempting to discipline their offspring, but one fatal glance at those enormous wobbly optics and face-plates striped with tears had the large mech's resolve crumbling faster than a rust-stick in oil every time.

50. Breaking the Rules

True, two bots as seemingly opposite as them were bound to raise a few optic ridges, but they didn't care. After all, rules were made to be broken.

The End.

**o0o**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed those! :3 Any complaints? Keep them to yourself~

Please review!


End file.
